Concern for a Close Friend
by TheImmortalOne50
Summary: This story explains the concerns I have for a close friend of mine in real life who's going through hard times right now. Rated T for Teen.


A Close Friend's Hardships

In a realm known only to his friends and those he trusts with his life, The Immortal One, a boy with short orange hair and blue eyes roamed through the lands of a world covered in an eternal forest with a few hot springs here and there, heading towards the small cottage house he crafted using his powers of creation and manipulation. Immortal held an incredibly worried expression on his face as he entered his house and sat on a couch.

"How incredibly sad this is," Immortal sighed and stared at a bunch of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim posters he hung up on the wall the other day. "Maybe I should play some more Skyrim but that, isn't what I want to play right now."

"I'm back from shopping in my… dimension. Oh dear! Is the something matter, Immortal?" A girl with long pink colored hair and a sailor uniform entered the house, carrying a bag with various items inside and rushed towards Immortal when she saw a worried look on his face. "You look a bit distressed. Did something happen?"

"You could say that. I can't completely explain what's going on, but a very close friend of mine is under a lot of stress." Immortal mentioned what was going on with a friend of his but was very vague about it. This close friend of his means a lot to him but there seems to be a great deal of anxiety, depression and distress surrounding his particular close friend.

"Which close friend are you talking about? You have quite a bit of close friends on the outside, including a few you met back in middle school." Nepgear worryingly said as she began caressing Immortal's right hand after she placed her stuff down.

"The close friend I'm referring to is a girl who watched a movie with me in the theaters a few months ago, a girl who looks positively gorgeous and amazing. But I fear her life is taking a turn for the worse with the numerous times she's ended her relationships with other guys. Before you ask, no, I'm not jealous of that. The only word to use is worried." Immortal vaguely explained yet again but Nepgear knew of the girl he was referring to in the real world.

"By girl, are you referring to…?" Erza Scarlet, S class mage of Fairy Tail entered through a portal which appeared on the opposite side of Immortal alongside Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell.

"Yes, the same one to whom I complimented on her new profile picture on Facebook. I won't mention her name here since I doubt she would appreciate it. She's going through a hard time right now, what with the fact she has two jobs, a part-time and a full-time job and many others which are weighing down on her considerably." One referred to a girl whom means a lot to him with the girl's walking towards Immortal to hear more of what is going on with her.

Silence overtook the building as Immortal struggled to think of the words he should use to further elaborate what one of his closest friends is going through but to no avail. His worried expression grew even more worried, something Lucy was quick to catch on to.

"Your super worried about her, aren't you? That's good, we know this is the type of person you are. If you truly want to help someone, even when that person is depressed, melancholic or sad, then what you need to do is support that person physically," Lucy began speaking with Nepgear smiling as a result. "What needs to be done should be obvious right now, Immortal."

"Yes… what I need to do in this situation, as soon as possible, is get into a relationship with her. But the problem is, I… can't get into a relationship with her right now."

"Why not? Don't you want to help her?!" Lucy annoyingly retaliated at Immortal whose expression did not change, even with her words.

"I do! I want to do everything in my power to help and support her! But the problem is, she dissolved her relationship about a week or two ago. I suspect it wouldn't be wise to approach and ask her to be my girlfriend right now." Immortal spoke about his close friend without hesitation in his voice with Lucy.

"I think I get it. But don't you think hiding it is pointless at this point? She's going to find out either way." Wendy inergetected, with Immortal raising an eyebrow at her direction.

"Your right Wendy. What kind of man would I be if I didn't ask her about this? But I fear if I tell her now, it might upset, annoy or even anger her. That I want to avoid," Immortal struggled with the thoughts going through his head until Erza hugged him softly. "Erza… I can't tell her, not now. Not when she's still in the middle of getting over her previous relationship. Once things have calmed down then and only then will I approach her about this."

"That's good, you made a wise decision. But before anything, you must prove you care about her. Converse with her often on any form of social media, comfort her, say that you love her, anything besides asking to be her boyfriend. Save for the last one, I'm sure she would appreciate this, greatly." With that, Erza went back towards the portal to which it brought her here along with her comrades who waved goodbye and disappeared.

"She needs a lot of support, much more than me, easily. I too am going through hard times but these are challenges placed here by God. I know he wants us to ascend to Heaven to see Him once again, to reunite with Jesus Christ and our ancestors. I testify that I know the Church is true, the gospel and the Holy Ghost. I say these things in the name of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. Amen."


End file.
